


O Holy Night

by Neptunium134



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archangel Stoffel, Devil Kevin, Dysfunctional Family, Established Esteban/Lance, Established Relationship, Esteban and Lando are brothers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lance and Stoffel are brothers, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements, angel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: "All I could see was fire.Those demons dare lay a hand on my baby brother, to hurt him?Not on my watch."Stoffel comes to the rescue of his brother, faces off against another brother and gets dragged into the war for humanity
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lance Stroll & Stoffel Vandoorne, Lando Norris & Esteban Ocon, Lando Norris & Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Hi! Welcome to my first attempt at writing a supernatural-esque story
> 
> Written for the 2020 Secret Santa (but may I say, F1_rabbit, it was an honour to write for you, I love your fics!)

All I could see was fire.

Both physically and literally.

Those demons dare lay a hand on my baby brother, to hurt him?

Not on my watch.

My landings are normally graceful, elegant, I have had millennia to practice them. Landings were easy for a being as old as time itself.

I watched the earth be created, I watched as the life on earth adapted and evolved, I watched humans take their first steps.

I watched my baby brother be created, I watched him adapt and evolve, I watched him take his first steps.

I was _not_ going to watch him die.

I landed with a _thump_ , my blade already clutched in my fist, throwing it at the demon who held my brother's own blade to his throat.

The demon fell against Lance and I ripped the blade out of its back.

Lance gasped for air and pushed the demon off him. He looked up and met my gaze. A look of confusion washed over his face.

“Stoff?” He asked.

“Lance, are you okay?” A voice yelled and a young man of about twenty with short brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes rounded the tree. He stopped short when he saw me.

“Who are you?” He asked, holding his gun up.

“Whoa, whoa, Lando, he’s okay.” Lance stepped between me and the barrel of Lando’s gun.

“Who is he?” Lando demanded. 

“My name is Stoffel,” I answered, eyeing the gun wearily.

“Stoffel? As in the archangel?” A new voice piped up.

I turned around to see a man of around his mid-twenties, with black hair and dark brown eyes heading over and stopped next to Lando. He was a good couple of inches taller than Lando, towering over the other man, almost like a giraffe.

“Guilty.” I shrugged.

“What is an archangel doing here?” Lando asked.

“Am I not allowed to check on my baby brother?” I raised an eyebrow.

“You never have before.” Giraffe-man frowned.

“I was busy.”

“With what?”

“Esteban!” Lance hissed. “Stoffel is an _archangel_ , and the angel of medicine.”

He turned back to me. “Stoffel, this is Esteban and Lando Parsons. Lando, Esteban, this is my brother, Stoffel.”

Giraffe- _Esteban_ \- glared at me. “All the other archangels we’ve met have been assholes. How do we know this one won’t be any different?”

“Stoffel raised me. Taught me how to fly, how to use my Essence, but most of all, he taught me how to love humanity. None of the other angels cared, they all thought they were above humans- still do.” Lance gestured to me. “Stoff didn’t. He took me down to earth when I was a fledgeling, let me see what humans were actually like.”

Esteban and Lando still looked wary, and I couldn’t blame them. My brother, the other archangels, were absolute dicks. They thought they were above everything and everyone, second only to God himself.

Then came the War.

“Ah, Stoffel. Haven’t seen you in millennia.” A familiar bone-chilling voice purred.

I shuddered and turned around. 

“Kevin.” I greeted coldly.

Kevin, the King of Hell, and my immediate older brother, was leaning against a large oak tree casually, as if he owned the place.

Next to me, Lance tensed. He knew who it was, seems like word of my brother’s doing had spread around Heaven.

“What are you doing, Kevin?” I hissed, stepping in front of Lance and the Parsons brothers.

“Is that any way to greet your brother, Stoffie?” Kevin cooed. “I am deeply hurt.”

“Brother?” I heard Lando gasp.

“Didn’t you tell ‘em Stoffie?” Kevin raised an eyebrow. 

I glared at him and he sighed. “Stoffie, Stoffie, Stoffie. I thought I taught you better.” He turned to face the Parsons. “Yes boys, your pet Archangel is related to Satan himself.”

Esteban’s face thundered over. He grabbed my jacket lapels and screamed in my face.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING, JERKBAG?”

“I DIDN’T HAVE A CHANCE!” I yelled back, prising his fingers off and stepping back, putting distance between them.

Kevin cackled, obviously enjoying the breakdown on an already-rocky relationship.

I rounded on him. “Why are you here, Kevin?” I demanded. “Haven’t you already done enough?”

Kevin straightened up, seriousness filling his stance. At once I knew what it was.

“Esteban, get Lando out of here.”

“What?” The giraffe looked between me and Kevin.

I drew my blade. “Get Lando out of here.”

Kevin growled and lept forward, reaching out for Lando. I grabbed his arm and swung him back against the tree.

Kevin’s eyes flashed with rage and he rounded on me, his own blade drawn. He lashed out, the tip of his blade scraping my cheek and cutting it.

I hissed as my vessel’s blood and my own essence seeped through the cut and let go of Kevin’s arm in surprise.

Kevin threw himself forward, the golden blade glinting in the sunlight. He plunged the blade into my shoulder, inches away from my vessel’s heart.

I screamed and Kevin’s grin grew, pulling the blade down and opening up a cut down my chest.

Lance barreled into him and pulled his arm off of the blade’s handle, leaving the blade buried in my chest as he fought with Satan on the ground, Kevin pummelling him with his fists.

I pulled the blade out of my chest with a low groan of pain and shoved it into my pocket.

I got to my feet and quickly healed my wounds. I held a hand out, waiting for Kevin to raise his fist.

He did, moving to punch Lance again. I snapped my fingers and froze his hand in mid-air.

Kevin looked at his fist in surprise, and I snapped my fingers again, binding his wrists together and pinned at his sides.

I knew my bindings wouldn’t hold my brother for long, so I grabbed my blade and brought it down hard on Kevin’s temple, knocking him out instantly.

Kevin fell against Lance heavily, causing Lance to let out an “ _Umpf_ ” of surprise.

“Sorry, bro.” I quirked a smile, flicking my wrist and lifting Kevin off Lance, dropping him on the ground less than a foot away.

“Lance?” Esteban’s voice called, and the giraffe appeared between two trees to my brother’s right.

“Este!” Lance grinned, running up to him and wrapping his arms around the human.

Esteban reciprocated the hug, squeezing my brother tightly.

He took Lance’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to Lance’s.

My jaw dropped.

“Lance?” I squeaked.

The two pulled apart rather quickly.

“Ah, shit, I forgot about him,” Esteban mumbled.

I scowled at him. “I can incinerate you with just a thought, tread carefully Parsons.”

Esteban threw his hands up in mock surrender. “My apologies, oh-powerful one.”

I raised my fingers, threatening to click them and Esteban backed down.

“Okay, okay, I submit.”

“Did you kill him?” Lando suddenly appeared on Esteban’s right, causing the older Parsons to flinch.

“No, but he will be waking up soon. What do you want to do with him?” I poked my older brother with my foot, his limp body responding to my actions, yet Kevin did not wake.

“Huh, must have hit him harder than I thought,” I mumbled.

“Should we take him back to the bunker?” Lando asked his brother.

Esteban considered it for a moment. “We could probably carve some imprisoning sigils in some chains to contain him until George can whip something up.”

“Right, let’s go home.” Lance smiled up at me and I smiled back at him, ruffling his hair. Esteban took Lance’s other hand and Lando gripped his brother’s arm. I threw Kevin over my shoulder and Lance grabbed my hand, teleporting the five of us back to the Parsons' bunker hideout.

Esteban grabbed some chains from the bunker’s storeroom and he and Lance got to carving imprisoning sigils into them as Lando pulled his phone out of his pocket and left the room on the call.

Lance and Esteban finished carving the sigils on the chains and shackled them to Kevin, attaching them to the wall of one of the spare bunker rooms.

Lando came back in with a grin on his face. “George’ll be round later today. He didn’t seem to believe we have the Devil in our basement and an archangel in our midst.”

“Not just any archangel,” Lance beamed. “Stoffel is the angel of medicine and healing, the most important of all the archangels.”

I scratched the back of my neck. “Ah, I wouldn’t say that. The other archangels have more important jobs. Nico’s the messenger of God, Lewis is God’s commander and Kevin was the Light-Bringer before he and Lewis fell out.”

“But medicine is important!” Lando argued. “Without it, literally everyone would be dead. Sure, the others might have more important jobs in the eyes of Heaven, but medicine is important to humans.”

“And you were the first angel to care about humanity.” Lance pointed out. “None of the others care about humans, they either hate them or just don’t care.” He wrapped his arms around my middle. “I’m glad you raised me, otherwise I wouldn’t have found my place, my family.”

I smiled at him. “As long as you’re happy, kiddo. That’s all that matters.”

“Will you be staying?” Esteban asked. “I mean, unless you’re busy, but you’re welcome to.”

I looked down at my baby brother, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yeah,” I replied, still looking down at Lance. “I think I will.”

And thus began my role in the war, on the side of humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride and a half.
> 
> If you've ever seen Supernatural, you may recognise a lot of elements in this fic.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I had some many ideas that I'd get about three sentences done then get a new idea and start writing that, heh.
> 
> I'd actually like to explore this world more, if that's something people are interested in.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - @Neptunium134


End file.
